Reckless Romance
by Miss Unwritten
Summary: It seems as if everything is perfect at Camp Rock for teens, Shane and Mitchie. They are young and in love and learning about their favorite subject, music. But I suppose we all know NOTHING is perfect for too long. Will love conquer all? Re-Published
1. Trailer

Kay guys, I haven't been back for a while so I'm a little rusty but give me your inputs on my new story, **Reckless Romance**. It started out as a High School Musical fanfic but changed to a Camp Rock one.  
**THIS WAS ALSO PUBLISHED ON MY OLD ACCOUNT !**

**Disclaimer! **I do not own Camp Rock or any characters displayed in this fanfic. I only own a little sister :(

**It was love.**

_Mitchie and Shane kissing passionately in a canoe.  
_

**It was friendship.**

_Mitchie sticking out her pinky as Shane reluctantly agrees to pinky promise_

**It was perfect.**

_Shane giving Mitchie a love note as she passes by.  
_

**But what happens when feelings change?**

_Shane looking confused and heart broken as he sees Mitchie cry._

**Will love conquer ****all?**

_Mitchie and Shane kissing the rain as Mitchie's foot pops up like in the movies._

**Or will there be nothing but broken pieces?**

_Mitchie on her bed ripping up a piece of paper which happens to be the love note Shane gave her.  
_

Read **Reckless Romance **to find out.

Starring the Camp Rock Cast.

**Coming to a computer screen near you.**

Like I said before, It was a HSM fic called **Pinky Promise** before but I changed it because I have a new obsession with Camp Rock. Reviews are appreciated:


	2. Let's Rock This Camp

**Disclamer! **The only thing I own is an old sock. I'm looking for the other one.

**Chapter 1: Lets Rock This Camp!**

Mitchie Torres was overwhelmed with joy as her mom, Connie, drove away from her home sweet home and off to Camp Rock yet again for another spectacular summer.

As soon as young Mitchie opened the car door, she couldn't help but smile. Seeing all of her former friends made her feel ecstatic.

The bangs of the drum sticks, the random dance moves, the lovely voices in the background. Mitchie sure missed Camp Rock.

"Mitchie!" said a voice she knew so well over long distance phone calls.

"Caitlyn!" said Mitchie in return.

"AHHHHHH!" they both screamed as they hugged tightly.

"Lets go! We got to get a good cabin!" said Caitlyn.

"Alright! I'm coming" said Mitchie as Connie beckoned for her to go.

After unpacking and getting settled, the two teens decided to go to the cafeteria to greet their long lost friends.

"Oh-Em-Ge!" said a very loud yet excited Tess as she rushed to hug Ella, Peggy, Mitchie, and Caitlyn.

After the Final Jam, Mitchie and Tess had become friends. Tess even visited Mitchie sometimes at her house.

All the girls had become very good friends and kept in contact through e-mails, IMs, texts, and phone calls.

Everything seemed perfect at Camp Rock.

After all, Mitchie got to see the boy she waited just about forever for. Shane Gray.

Sure, they kept in touch during the school year but it wasn't the same. What she missed the most was canoe rides, song sessions, and just being with Shane.

As the girls were talking up a storm, Mitchie felt a little tap on her back. She turned around and to her surprise it was...

SHANE GRAY! Mitchie hugged Shane as he grabbed her waist, lifted her up and spun her around.

"Hello Ms. Torres" said Shane.

"Why hello Gray comma Shane." responded Mitchie after giggling.

"Hello Jason!" said Jason.

Shane and Mitchie looked at Jason confused.

"What! No one was saying hi to me." said Jason.

Nate laughed. "Jason hasn't changed a bit"

They all giggled and started talking as Brown made an announcement.

"Alright everyone! Who's ready for a rocking summer?!" Everyone cheered and clapped.

"Good! Now, we all know Shane will be tutoring once again but one thing you might not know is that Nate and Jason from Connect Three are tutoring classes too! So lets give it up for Connect Three singing a special song for all rocking campers!" said Brown as the cheering got louder and louder.

"Hey guys. We've missed you all. This one's brand new and it goes out to a very special girl, you know who you are. Hope we can sneak a canoe ride after this." said Shane staring directly at Mitchie.

"Let's rock this camp!" said Jason.

"One, two, three four!" said Nate.

I'm hot, you're cold  
You go around like you know  
Who I am, but you don't  
You got me on my toes

Chorus:  
I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm trying' to keep from going under  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
And I'm burning up, burning up for you baby

(Come on girl)

I fell (I fell)  
So fast (so fast)  
I can't hold myself  
Back  
High heels (high heels),  
Red dress (red dress)  
All by yourself, gotta catch my breath

I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
And I'm burning up, burning up for you baby

Walk in the room,  
All I can see is you,  
Starin' me down  
I know you feel it too

I'm sinking into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
And I'm burning up, burning up for you baby (x2)

Mitchie couldn't help but smile uncontrollably. The way she was feeling was different then anything she has ever felt in her entire life. She could not find words to describe how she felt. After all, love is indescribable...


	3. Circles of Canoes

**Disclaimer!** The only thing I own is a pair of old socks. I found the other sock! It was under my bed! YAY!

**Chapter 2: Circles of Canoes**

Mitchie hurried to her cabin to get her life jacket. She could already feel butterflies in her tummy.

When she arrived at the lake, she saw Shane attempting to put the canoe in the river.

"Need some help with that rockstar?" said Mitchie.

"Pshh--Not a manly man like me." replied Shane.

"Well, I guess you need some help then with your manly man-ness" said a giggly Mitchie.

When they finally got into the canoe safely, Shane and Mitchie started to talk about their school year.

"Yeah, I finally passed A.P. Chemistry!" said Mitchie.

"Woah! I can't even pass U.P. Chemistry." replied Shane.

"What's U.P.?" asked Mitchie

"Under placement...DUH!" said Shane as Mitchie laughed.

"Mitchie, I've been dying to ask you something." said a sudden serious Shane as he put down his paddle on his lap.

Mitchie stopped her giddy laughter and looked into Shane's eyes.

"Well, when I was touring, Nate and I had a lot of time together so we wrote a song. It's called When You Look Me In The Eyes."

"Oh yeah! I heard the song. The lyrics are really good!" said Mitchie wondering what this was all leading up to.

"Well...Something you might not know is the song is about this girl I met at camp." said Shane.

"Oh...I didn't know that. For sure..." said a disappointed Mitchie.

"It's about you." said Shane as Mitchie tried to hide her smile but failed miserably.

"Look, over the fall, I kept thinking about Camp Rock and how excited I was to finally see you. I was really depressed when Camp Rock ended and I really missed our circles around the canoes. Every time I sang a love song or looked at a canoe, all I thought about was you. You would spin around in my head more than the canoes spun around us when we're paddling it. So what I'm trying to say is...will you be my girlfriend?"

"Shane, throughout the whole school year, all I thought about was you. Whenever I saw your face on my TV screen or whenever I saw you on the internet, my heart would melt and I would count down the seconds until I saw you again. I've never felt so close and happy in my entire life. When you were singing Burning Up, I felt something that words can never define. Last year, you helped me find who I am. I have never been so normal and just open up and be totally me to someone besides you." replied a teary eyed Mitchie.

"So, is that a yes?" said Shane.

Mitchie pushed Shane a little which almost made him fall out of the canoe. "DUH!" She said trying to imitate Shane.

"Oh you'll pay for that!" said a smiley Shane as he flicked water at her.

"AHHH!" said Mitchie who couldn't stop giggling. She quickly retaliated by flicking water at Shane back.

"WOOOOOAHH!" said Shane as the canoe tipped over them completely.

"Haha. That's what you get." said Mitchie under the canoe.

"Well, my stylist is going to be very mad at you." said Shane with a little pout.

Mitchie laughed as Shane looked into her eyes. He leaned in and gave her the longest peck on the lips Mitchie ever encountered in her entire life.

"My make up artist is going to be very mad at you too Mister" said Mitchie doing her best Shane imitation once again.

Shane laughed as he grabbed Mitchie waist and started to tickle her.

"AHHH!" said Mitchie trying to swim away but of course, Shane caught up to her and tickled her even more.

At that moment, both Mitchie and Shane knew Camp Rock was really the place to be and it really did rock.

**A/N: Yes, I know very fluffy. I'm still trying to think of the sudden twist. Hmm...Oh and Don't worry, updates will come soon! REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS...please? **


	4. Your Love is Noted

**Disclaimer: **I only own a T.V. that will not work on February 17, 2009:(

**Chapter 3: Your Love Is Noted  
**

Mitchie ran to the kitchen of Camp Rock.

"Sorry I'm late Mom but everything has been perfect! Perfect! Perfect! Perfectly perfect!" said Mitchie.

"Well, that's great hun. Now help me out with the hamburgers." said Connie.

After flipping some burgers and spreading out some buns, Mitchie was off to go find Caitlyn and the other girls.

"Hey!" said Mitchie trying to stop the girls.

"Mitchie! Come on! Dee La Duke and Brown are making some announcement." said Tess as Mitchie ran towards them.

"What's going on?" said Peggy.

"No idea" replied Ella.

"Hey guys! Having a great time?!" said Dee La Duke in her normal preppy voice as everyone cheered loudly.

"Okay. Well, we are having the Camp Fire karaoke tomorrow night! WHOO!" continued Dee La Duke.

"Get ready to sing and dance your hearts out!" said Brown.

"Wow! This is awesome. What are you going to sing Mitchie?" asked Caitlyn.

"I think I'm going to sing this new song that I wrote. It's called Middle." said Mitchie.

"Cool!" said Tess.

"Yeah!" said Ella.

"Can't wait to hear it" added Peggy.

"Hey. We better get going if we want to make it to Shane's class." said Caitlyn.

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you...I'm dating Shane Gray!!" said Mitchie.

"AHHHHH!" said all the girls as all the other camp bystanders wondered what was going on.

"Oh-Em-Ge!" said Tess once again.

"We all knew it would happen!" said Caitlyn.

"DUH!" said Ella.

"It was so obvio!" added Peggy.

As the girls all congratulated Mitchie, Shane was telling Nate and Jason the same thing.

"Dude. I think I found the one" said Shane.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jason.

"I think I found the right girl" replied Shane.

"Wait. Wahh? Who?" said Nate.

"Mitchie Torres." said an overly happy Shane.

"YAY SHANE! Is there some place I can make a birdhouse?" said Jason.

"Jason...?" said Nate.

"What? I didn't get one last year! Sheesh!" replied Jason.

"I can buy you a bird house! Kay?" said Nate.

"Well, I want it hand made." said Jason.

"Why do you need a hand made birdhouse?" said Nate.

"I told you last year, I want more birds in my house!" said Jason.

"Guys! Guys! Enough!" said Shane while laughing.

"Yo, aren't you late for your first class?" asked Nate.

"Oh. Shoot. Yeah. See you guys later." said Shane as he hurried off to his dance class.

"Hey guys! Let's start moving them feet." said Shane when he arrived.

After twist and turns, the class was over and Shane walked up to Mitchie and gave her a note as he smiled.

Mitchie ran to her cabin (that she shared with Caitlyn, Peggy, Ella, and Tess) and opened the note.

_Dear Mitchie,_

_Or should I say girlfriend? Man, that feels good to say. I say we live a little. _

_Meet me at the lake's deck at 10:30 tomorrow right after the camp fire karaoke night._

_Hope to see you soon Ms. Torres._

_Forever yours,_

_Shane :)_

_P.S. Yes, I know I sound corny._

'Wow. That was one good love note' thought Mitchie to herself.


	5. Camp Fire Song Song

**isclaimer: **I only own a cheeseburger with no cheese:(

**Chapter 4: Camp Fire Song Song**

Mitchie had been practicing scales as soon as she was done with helping her mom in the kitchen.

She had exactly 10 minutes before she would go on and sing her new self written song.

Mitchie was extremely nervous but excited at the same time.

"Tess, you're up. Mitchie on deck!" said Dee La Duke.

Mitchie could already here Tess' overly pop song about her being number one but she just shrugged it off.

As soon as Mitchie heard applause, she knew time was up.

"And introducing a phenomenal singer, returning from last year, Mitchie Torres!" said Brown.

A slow tempo song came on but sure enough, the tempo got faster.

I knew where I was going when you left the room  
you're the kinda guy that makes me want to  
follow through to you  
I've been trying to leave you for the longest time  
The second that I saw you I just knew I found my right guy

I like it (x6)  
I wanna crash  
I wanna fall  
I wanna be somewhere in the middle.  
Somewhere in the middle  
of something  
It's better than nothing  
I just need a little  
I just need a little cuz I  
Don't wanna be nowhere  
But somethings makin' me go there  
Somewhere in the middle with you

I like it (x6)

Losing my direction,  
That's the way it should be  
Feeling a connection  
When you're standing next to me  
I wanna be rolling  
I just wanna be rolling with you.

All of the things you say  
I like it  
Taking me far away  
I like it

I wanna crash  
I wanna fall  
I wanna be somewhere in the middle.  
Somewhere in the middle  
of something  
It's better than nothing  
I just need a little  
I just need a little cuz I  
Don't wanna be nowhere  
But somethings makin' me go there  
Somewhere in the middle with you

Baby you take me  
you wanna take me from this crazy ?  
Babyyyy  
Cuz I just need a little  
I just need a little  
Somewhere in the middle with you

CRASH  
I wanna fall  
I wanna be somewhere in the middle.  
Somewhere in the middle  
of something  
It's better than nothing  
I just need a little  
I just need a little cuz I  
Don't wanna be nowhere  
but somethings making me go there  
Somewhere in the middle with you

CRASH  
FALL  
I like it I like it  
somewhere in the middle with you

The whole time, Mitchie was pouring her feelings out to Shane as she stared directly at him hoping it wasn't that obvious.

When Mitchie finished, the whole crowd went wild.

Shouts, roars, whistles, and clapping were louder than ever.

Mitchie bowed politely as she ran off stage. The crowd was still cheering.

"That was awesome! It was an amazing song! I love the lyrics!" said Caitlyn as she hugged Mitchie.

"Thanks!" said Mitchie as she returned the hug.

Sure enough, the Camp Fire karaoke night was over at 10:30 and Mitchie was off to meet Shane at the lake's deck.

It was dark and Mitchie was having a horrible time trying to find the exact place Shane wanted to meet her at.

"Boo!" said Shane as Mitchie screamed just a little.

"You...scared...me...to...death!" said Mitchie in between playful punches.

"Oww! Put down these weapons you call hands!" said Shane jokingly as Mitchie giggled.

When they finally got settled at on the deck Shane broke a small silence.

"That was a great song you sang today."

"Thanks. I didn't think it was camp fire-y" responded Mitchie.

"Camp fire-y? Like Spongebob's song? C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song?" said Shane.

Mitchie giggled. "No...It was about you"

"Oh, well I can see we both are great love song writers but you know I'm better." said Shane as Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"HEY! Just because it's dark doesn't mean I didn't see that!" said Shane in his best diva tone.

"Well, When You Look Me in the Eye's was extremely girly." said Mitchie in a joking way.

"Ohh! You'll pay for that!" Shane said as he got up and ran towards Mitchie as she ran away.

Shane tackled her as Mitchie tried to catch her breath underneath Shane.

"Honestly, I'm only good at writing songs when it's about a girl I really REALLY like." said Shane as he leaned in to kiss Mitchie.

What seemed like innocent kissing turned into make out mania in less then a split second.

"Hmm, in my dreams you were a better kisser." said a humorous Mitchie as she giggled at Shane's shocked face.

Shane got revenge by tickling Mitchie as he was on top of her.

"Ahh! STOP!" said Mitchie while laughing her head off.

"Not until you say Shane Gray is the best kisser in the world."

"NEVER!" said Mitchie.

"It's okay that I'm a bad kisser, it just means we'll have to practice more often." said Shane as he stopped tickling her.

Mitchie was surprised as his remark.

"Let's start now" said Mitchie as she leaned in to kiss him.

**A/N: YAY! I really like this chapter...mostly because it's wicked fluffy but what do you think? Oh, and the song 'Middle' is an actual song that Demi Lovato wrote. YouTube it, it's amazing! Oh and I forgot to give credit in the first chapter, Let's Rock This Camp. The song is 'Burnin' Up' by the Jonas Brothers. I hoped you liked it and remember to review loves:)**


	6. Too Good to be True

**Disclaimer: **I only own a uncreative mind who is currently failing a creative writing course.

**Chapter 5: Too Good to be True  
**

Shane was so happy.

He felt like he was on cloud 10!

It was 1:30AM and he was having difficulties sleeping.

His mind was preoccupied by replaying the recent events that occurred.

'I kissed her! I think I love her.'

Caught up in the moment, Shane got up and turned the lights on.

"Guys! I'm in love with Mitchie!" said Shane.

Nate and Jason responded with grunts and sighs.

"That's great Shane. Now can you close the lights? Some of us have early classes to teach." said a tired Nate as he used his blanket to shield the light.

"Yeah, I was having an awesome dream about a perfect birdhouse." added Jason who threw a pillow at Shane's head.

Ever since she got in her cabin at 11:15PM , Mitchie had been telling the girls everything that happened.

"...and that's when I leaned in and kissed him!"

All the girls awed.

"Hey, what time is it?" asked Peggy.

"It's 1:39AM" replied Caitlyn.

"Wow! We better get to bed." said Tess.

"G'night" said a tired Ella.

The next afternoon, Shane was being attacked by a huge Connect Three fan.

"...oh Play My Music is such an inspiring song." said the girl.

"Um...I have to go--"

Before Shane could finish making up a lame excuse, Nate came up to him.

"Hey Shane, I have to talk to you in private." said Nate as the girl hurried away.

"Thanks man, I owe you big time." said Shane.

Mitchie was following a familiar voice to see if she could track down Shane.

"I can't even remember her name. She's nice and sweet but she's not my type. Besides, you know I love someone else. She just has a huge crush on me." said Shane.

Mitchie was in tears.

She ran into her cabin and rummaged through her draws until she found a love note.

She ripped it into tiny pieces, especially the part that said, Forever yours.

Mitchie felt heartbroken.

'I knew he was too good to be true'


	7. Operation Cinderella and Prince Charming

**Disclaimer: **I only own a uncreative mind who is currently failing a creative writing course.

**Chapter 6: Operation Cinderella and Prince Charming**

Caitlyn heard sobs as soon as she walked up to her cabin door.

To her surprise, it was Mitchie crying.

"Mitch, what's wrong?" said Caitlyn as she ran to hug her.

"Shane doesn't like me at all. I overheard him talking to Nate saying that he can;t even remember my name and that he loves someone else. And to think, I was actually falling hard for him."

Their cabin door was opened as Tess, Peggy, and Ella walked in.

"What happened?" asked Peggy as all the girls had concerned looks on their faces.

"Shane. Jerk. Lied. Bastard. Overheard. Mitchie. Hearbroken." said Caitlyn.

All the girls knew it was their cue to go hug Mitchie.

"I'm gunna get some chocolate chip black cow ice cream." said Ella knowing that Mitchie loved to eat ice cream when she was sad.

After a little when everything settled down, Mitchie went to help her mom in the kitchen and insisted none of the others helped her.

"Wow. That doesn't sound like Shane at all." said Peggy.

"Maybe we should get to the bottom of this..." suggested Caitlyn.

Meanwhile, Shane decided to get a snack in the kitchen in hopes to see Mitchie.

When he got there, Mitchie was walking out.

"Hey Mitch. I wanted to ask you about--"

"I know already" replied a sad Mitchie as Shane wondered what she was talking about.

"I get it. Feelings change. It's okay. I understand" added Mitchie as tears started streaming down her eyes.

"Huh? Mitch...what's going on?" asked Shane.

"I heard you and Nate talking. I'm fine though. I'm used to this kinda stuff" said Mitchie as she walked away in sobs.

"What?!" Shane was so confused and heartbroken.

Tess, Caitlyn, Peggy, and Ella walked up to Jason, Shane, and Nate's cabin.

"Okay, we've gotta talk." demanded Caitlyn.

"About what?" asked Jason.

"About how Shane is in love with another girl that isn't Mitchie." answered Tess.

"Are you crazy?! Shane woke us up at 1 AM this morning to tell us he loved her." replied Jason.

"Well then why did Mitchie overhear Shane telling Nate that he loves someone else and blah blah blah?" asked Peggy.

"He was talking about some overly obsessed girl who kept on following him and he was telling me how he loved Mitchie not her." explained Nate.

"Uh-oh. We have a problem. Mitchie thinks that Shane was talking about her with you but she didn't know Shane was talking about the girl that's like a stalker so now she feels like Shane doesn't like her but but in reality Shane loves her and she loves him too" said Ella without stopping to breathe.

"WHOA! Was that quantum physics?" asked an amused Jason.

"We need to get them back together." said Caitlyn ignoring Jason's idiotic remark.

"Let's make a plan." said Nate.

"Operation get Cinderella and Prince Charming back together." said Ella.

"Hey! Hold on a sec. If Mitchie is Cinderella and Shane is Prince Charming, who am I?" asked Jason.

"GUS GUS" said Nate as everyone laughed.

"Oh YAY! I've always wanted to be the fat mouse!" said Jason

After analyzing, operation Cinderella and Prince Charming was a go.


	8. Closet Commotion

**Disclaimer: **I only own a box of Oreos with no cream filling:(

**Chapter 6: Closet Commotion  
**

Operation Cinderella and Prince Charming was about to take place after the PJ jam session.

"And now give it up for Mitchie Torres!" said Dee La Duke.

A slow song came on.

"This is dedicated to all of you whose hearts have been ripped out and left to wither and die. Hope you like it." said Mitchie as she looked at Shane.

Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me

Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left  
To forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

But now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget it  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Stop where we belong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Yeah  
Oooho

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we learned  
I wont forget it  
I wont forget  
us

But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you wont sing along  
You've forgotten  
About  
Us

Mitchie had tears in her eyes by the time the song finished.

She bowed and quickly sat down next to Caitlyn as Tess ran over to hug her.

"Don't worry. True love will come around." whispered Ella as all the others joined the hug including Jason and Nate.

Shane had tears down his cheeks as he tried to wipe them away as quickly as possible.

After the PJ jam session was over, Mitchie left the cabin and went to hers.

Tess, Caitlyn, Peggy, Ella, Jason, and Nate were all scattered around the Camp Rock grounds with big shades on, funny looking hats, and embarrassing pajamas.

Jason quickly took out his cell phone and texted Nate saying:

_Dude, Cinderella is back in her castle._

Nate text-ed Caitlyn saying:

_Cinderella is going home._

Caitlyn text-ed Tess:

_Lock her in there._

Tess ran to her cabin. "Hey Mitchie. Can you get a sweater for me. I feel sorta chilly."

"Uh...sure." said Mitchie as she went into the closet.

"NOW!" screamed Tess as Peggy came out of a corner and pushed Mitchie in and locked the closet door.

"Oww! What is this? Hostile?" said Mitchie.

"Sorry Mitch. This is what you call tough love. You'll thank us later." said Peggy.

Ella pulled out her cell and text-ed Jason:

_Prince C. is going to his room._

Jason then text-ed Nate:

_Go get Prince Charming._

Nate read the text and went to his room.

"Hey Shane. Tess wanted to know if you could help her...move her...fur. Uh--fur bed. Yes, fur bed" said Nate melting under pressure.

"Okay. Sure." said Shane looking suspiciously at Nate.

When Shane started walking, Nate pulled out his cell and text-ed Caitlyn.

_He's coming you're way! ... to move Tess' fur bed._

Caitlyn wondered what a fur bed would look like but just shrugged it off.

"Hey Shane. The fur bed is in the closet." said Ella.

As Shane opened the closet door, Jason popped out of nowhere and pushed Shane in the closet as Ella locked it.

"WHOA! What are you guys doing?"

"Ow! You're crushing my torso!" said Mitchie.

"We're not letting you out until you work it out." said Tess.

"It's all a misunderstanding." added Caitlyn.

"See, Mitchie you overhead Shane talking to Nate about this big stalker Connect Three fan." said Jason.

"Yeah, he was telling me that he didn't like the girl because he loved you." said Nate.

"So that's what you heard." added Ella.

"Now you know Shane loves you." said Peggy.

"Wait, you love me?" asked Mitchie.

"This wasn't the exact way that I wanted to tell you, but yes. I love you Mitchie Torres."

"I love you two Shane Gray." replied Mitchie as tears of joy poured out.

Shane grabbed Mitchie's waist as she grabbed his neck and kissed.

"Wanna punk them?" whispered Mitchie to Shane.

"Yeah." whispered Shane.

"OHHH YEAHHH! SHAAAAANEEEE!" said Mitchie as she moaned.

"MITCHIE! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" said Shane trying to hide his laughter.

"Oh My God! Get them out get them out!" yelled Tess.

"EW! EW! EW!" said Ella as she tried to get the lock open.

Jason and Peggy blocked their ears as Caitlyn covered Nate's eyes.

As the closet door opened, Mitchie and Shane burst out laughing.

"Got 'cha!" said Shane as all the others joined in the laughter.


	9. Ending Credits

**Disclaimer: **I only own an iPod Home which is pretty much useless since I broke my iPod.

**Chapter 8: Ending Credits  
**

Shane and Mitchie were walking along the lake as they held hands.

"You know, I think my kissing skills are improving." said Shane.

"No. I don't think so." said a joking Mitchie as Shane pouted.

"Well, it's true what they say, practice makes perfect." said Shane as Mitchie put her hands on his neck.

Shane grabbed Mitchie's body and pulled it into his as they kissed.

"GROSS! Go get a room!" said Nate as Caitlyn 'ew-ed' them.

"Don't worry, you two love birds will be doing the same soon." said Shane as Caitlyn and Nate blushed.

Meanwhile, Ella and Jason were sitting down in the cafeteria putting together something that looked very odd shaped.

"Wow. Our birdhouse is awesome." said Jason.

"Yeah. There's only one problem." replied Ella.

"What?"

"How are the birds going to get in?" said Ella as Jason looked at the circle-ish/square-ish shape.

Jason grabbed a hammer and slammed it down until it made a whole. "Ta-da!"


End file.
